Beautiful Sunrise
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: Hinata escaped Itachi's clutches after holding her prisoner for six years only to run into her special person. Uzumaki Naruto. [NarutoxHinata oneshot]


_Run. Just keep running. Don't look back. If you do it'll slow you down. Do. Not. Look. Back._ These thought raced through Hyuuga Hinata's mind as she ran through the words surrounding the place where she was staying for the last six years. Staying is too positive of a word. Prisoner was more like it.

For six long years Hinata was prisoner in the Akatsuki hideout. Never seeing the light of day or talking to people. Only the one who kept her there. Uchiha Itachi. The murderer only wanted her body. Only wanted to have complete and total control over her. Speak when given permission, don't speak to anyone else without his permission, call him Itachi-sama, and… _"You're only here for my pleasure. You are a toy and I can throw you away if I get tired of you."_

Hinata flinched, "No…" She whispered her voice hoarse for barely talking for all those years, "I won't let him control me anymore."

_Go. Keep running Hinata. Keep running!_ Yes, she had to keep moving. It wouldn't take long before Itachi realized she wasn't there anymore. She wanted to be far away when that happens. Her legs ached from running. _Don't think of the pain. Just run._

Would anyone still be looking for her back in Konohagakure? Maybe. Or maybe they all thought she was dead. After all she was gone for six years. _Please let me make it to Konohagakure before Itachi can find me._ She silently prayed. _Or let me run into a Nin from Konohagakure that can help me._

Those silent prayers ran through her head and soon enough she ran to a place where the forest ends. A cliff ran up and down for at least twenty miles. A canyon was beyond the cliffs' edge leading to at least a thousand foot drop. She could see the other side of the canyon and realized where she was.

"I'm at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind," She whispered.

It was night and the stars glittered over her. Hinata took a moment to take in the beauty. It had been so long since she saw something this beautiful. A small breeze moved her long indigo locks around her body. Still, after all this time and pain she wished her special person was here with her.

"Hinata-chan?"

That voice… Even though it was deeper it was still recognizable. Turning slowly she saw the one person she ever loved. His blonde hair in those unmistakable spikes and those blue eyes that looked into her own pale lavender eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

His eyes widened, "Is it really you Hinata-chan?"

If it was six years ago she would be fainting or blushing red. But it was now and now she stood calmly, "It's me,"

In an instant Naruto was before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a death grip hug. His cheek pressed against her forehead. "I thought I lost you,"

Hinata's eyes widened, _Did… He care and worry about me all this time?_

"That day… When he took you away, I kept searching and searching for you. I wouldn't stop until you were safe at home. Until Tsunade wouldn't let me look for you without a lead." Naruto pulled her closer as if afraid she would be taken from him.

"_Omataseshite Sumimasen_, Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, "_Doozoo oyurushi kudasai_"

"I don't need to forgive you Hinata. I know it wasn't your fault. I have something to tell you." He pulled away and studied the young woman in front of her.

If she wasn't pale the last time he saw her she was really pale now. Hinata needed some sun and lots of it. She wore a simple lavender yukata. Her hair was down to her waist and swayed delicately in the breeze. "Hinata-chan. The day he took you. I was going to tell you what I'm going to tell you now."

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat, _what is he saying? Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"I never loved Sakura-chan. In fact it was never about Sakura-chan. It was always about you Hinata-chan. I love you,"

She closed her eyes, _He does love me!_ "Naruto-kun… Do you know how long I waited for you to say that to me?"

"Pretty long, I'm sure." He gave a grin.

She wrapped her own arms around his middle and let her head snuggle into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that a long time.

_This is really happening._ Hinata thought happily, _Naruto-kun…_

"You little whore," A deep voice from the shadows brought the both of them out of their reverie.

A voice Hinata knew so well. _No!_ Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the shadows, Sharingan eyes ablaze with fury. "You will pay, Hinata. I told you any attempts to escape will result in severe punishment."

_I can't go back, not there. Not to that place again._ Hinata shook silently as Naruto stepped in front of Hinata defensively. "Leave Hinata-chan alone. Last time I made a mistake of letting you take her away from me. But this time I won't let you!"

Itachi chuckled lowly and dangerously, "Really Naruto? You believe you can beat me?"

"I know I can,"

With that said Naruto charged at Itachi using his trademark Jutsu. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Quite a few clones appeared and charged Itachi. He easily destroyed them like slicing bread. Naruto growled and started Rasengan. Itachi sighed and disappeared.

Pain. It went wave after wave of hot fiery pain in her body. _What… Happened?_ Her mind was numb. A feeling of thick liquid was seeping down her chest. Looking down and in Hinata's horror was a hole right above her heart. What did Itachi do? How was he able to move so fast and send a weapon through her? The pain became unbearable as she fell backwards hitting the ground with a soft 'thump'.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted and faced Itachi who was standing at the cliff edge, "You. Will. Pay!" He snarled and the Kyuubi's chakra was released.

Naruto created another clone and created his ultimate Rasengan: Odama Rasengan. Running forward at an inhuman speed his Rasengan hit Itachi in the chest and he flew back and down the canyon. The blonde stood heavily panting as he looked for any sigh that the Uchiha was still alive; there was none.

"N-n-Naruto-kun," A light voice called gasping for breath.

"Hinata-chan!" He ran and kneeled down and gently gathered Hinata into his arms, "It'll be okay! I'll get you home and have Tsunade heal you,"

She gave a small smile, "I think its too late Naruto-kun."

"Don't say that!"

"Did I ever tell you that you gave me confidence to change myself all those years ago?"

He stared at her, his blue eyes mixed with fear and confusion. "And during those six years, your confidence gave me confidence to survive."

"Hinata-chan, I…"

"No need to say anything," Hinata looked at him, "All this time I hoped you would notice me and you finally did. But now, it seems too late."

"Don't talk like that! Don't give up," Naruto pulled her closer, "I don't want to lose you,"

A small light appeared and the both of them looked behind Naruto at the sun rising. The clouds that were still in the sky were a beautiful soft purple, orange, and red. It seemed like a mixture of soft paints that had been painted in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Hinata said quietly, "I haven't seen one in six years and I'm glad I could see my last one with you."

"Hinata-chan… It's not as beautiful as you," Naruto sniffed.

She lifted herself up with her strength she had left and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened a little but kissed back passionately. Hinata pulled away, "I'll always be with you. _Aishiteru, _Naruto-kun…"

Her eyes dulled and closed. All breathing stopped and Naruto knew she was gone.

"Hinata-chan…" He pulled her body close and wept.

----------------

It was a cloudy day. Naruto had brought Hinata's body back to Konohagakure so she could be buried. He stood next to Shikamaru and Kiba wearing the black clothes they all wore on Sandaime's funeral.

The Shinobi saying number 25 was "A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, no matter what the situation. You must make the mission top priority, and you must possess a heart that never shows tears."

The saying was forgotten that day. Sakura and Ino were hugging each other crying. Hanabi was sobbing next to her father, Hiashi, who seemed to be shocked. Tenten was crying on Neji's shoulder. Akamaru was whimpering next to a frozen Kiba and Shino. Silent tears fell down Kurenai-sensei's cheeks. Even Naruto himself was silent and forlorn.

There in the casket was Hinata. She was dressed in a beautiful pale lavender and white formal kimono. Goldband lilies were decorating her indigo locks. Her eyes were closed as if she were only in a deep sleep. Her hands overlapped each other on her stomach.

She looked like a goddess.

----------------

Naruto stood in front of a small stone that read: _Hyuuga Hinata._

"If only I found you earlier Hinata-chan," He said softly, "You may be alive and still with me,"

A small tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away and whispered, "_Aishiteru,_ Hinata-chan." Before walking away.

---------------

**This was my first NarutoxHinata one-shot. So please be nice if you decide to leave a review, okay? Please no flamers and give constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Translations:**

**Omataseshite Sumimasen- Sorry to have kept you waiting**

**Doozoo oyurushi kudasai- Please forgive me**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clone technique**

**Rasengan- Spiraling sphere**

**Odama Rasengan- Great Ball Spiraling Sphere**

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**If my translations are off or wrong, I'm sorry.**


End file.
